Models
Since 1984, when the role of making balloons was turned over to Raven Aerostar, and occasionally prior to then, each new Balloon has been constructed after a plastic model, which is made by copying a clay model and molding it, in order to match the details and blueprints. Below, you will find a gallery of many models that have been used to construct the balloons. Gallery Izzy.PNG|Izzy Dexter.PNG|Dexter 4BFD9B0F-56A5-42C7-A3C7-D659B4D7E328.jpeg|Bugs Bunny D8285968065baac4f74a9a8d1ddd380f.jpg|Cat in the Hat 328d25cb86ab47ae1a310a92e418dce9.jpg|Arthur Clifford.PNG|Clifford the Big Red Dog EFA6B1A1-8A87-4456-9BFE-D41CE779F848.jpeg|Snoopy and Woodstock 1884cdcde134b77968c09961125d95ed.jpg|Wild Thing B46E67EE-EF62-40A5-ACDD-FA1E8D8A124A.jpeg|Bart Simpson CC2F81F8-0E47-41FC-AC85-43928315665B.jpeg|Santa Goofy Big Bird.PNG|Big Bird Flying Fish.PNG|Flying Fish 5556726D-589F-4814-A160-D839015832B2.jpeg|The Pink Panther 3D8FA042-F786-47EC-B2C7-79E57583A507.jpeg|Quik Bunny 6698F9BE-B934-47BB-84E5-93489079F3FC.jpeg|Rugrats Paddington Bear.PNG|Paddington Bear (Falloon) 9D43A3A8-93D5-4A13-B86C-49502F17C1EA.jpeg|Beethoven The Dog CAE0D4A8-2BF7-41A9-A737-CF3E721DA9C6.jpeg|Sonic The Hedgehog Babe.PNG|Babe the Pig ms pig.PNG|Ms Petula Pig Blue The Dog.PNG|Blue SuperCute Hello Kitty.PNG|SuperCute Hello Kitty Dora.PNG|Dora Ice Skating Snoopy.PNG|Ice Skating Snoopy Kermit The Frog.PNG|Kermit The Frog Spongebob.PNG|Spongebob Horton.PNG|Horton Barney V2.PNG|Strike Up the Band Barney Dragon Tales.PNG|Cassie From Dragon Tales Mankey.PNG|Curious George Pikachu V2.PNG|Pikachu (Version 2) Ronald Mcdonald.PNG|Ronald McDonald Smurd.PNG|Smurf Snoopy And woodstock V2.PNG|Snoopy And Woodstock (Version 2) Snoopy V5.PNG|Millennium Snoopy Sonic V2.PNG|Sonic (Version 2) Spider Man V2.PNG|Spider Man (Version 2) Super grover.PNG|Super grover Sailor Mickey.PNG|Sailor Mickey Buzz Lightyear.PNG|Buzz Lightyear Shrek.PNG|Shrek Bandleader Mickey.PNG|Bandleader Mickey Weebles.PNG|Weebles (2nd version) 2004 Pikachu with SnowPika (Version 3).PNG|Pikachu With SnowPika (Version 3) yutelide Bob.PNG|Yutelide Bob Ronald.PNG|Ronald McDonald (Version 4) Olaf.PNG|Olaf Chase.PNG|Chase Jett.PNG|Jett proxy.jpg|Finn and Jake babar.PNG|Babar Goku-model-1-1142142.jpeg|Goku 1412114626 floats.detail.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine 1412115568 Paddington Beauty-Shot.jpg|Paddington Bear 1412115551 PowerRanger.jpg|Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger 1412114165 floats.detail.jpg|Eruptor baby shamu.PNG|Baby Shamu Big bird.PNG|Big Bird (2nd Version) clown.PNG|Cloe The Holiday Clown (Balloonicle) dance.PNG|Skydancer DSCF9117-S.jpg|Happy dragon DSCF5912-S.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle aflac.PNG|The Aflac duck (2nd Version) DSCF4037-S.jpg|Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) DSCF3231-S.jpg|Big Man Santa DSCF9113-S.jpg|Harold the Fireman DSCF9123-S.jpg|Charlie Kit & C.J meow.PNG|Felix the Cat Potato.PNG|Mr Potato Head grinch.PNG|The Grinch (Falloon) JOJO.PNG|Jojo from Jojo's Circus DSCF5926-S.jpg|Scrat & His Acorn 595855885.PNG|Kaws Companion DSCF3233-S.jpg|Po from Kung Fu Panda DSCF5943-S.jpg|Sinclair's Dino donkey.PNG|Santa Hat Dronkey DSCF9604-S.jpg|Holiday Gingy DSCF3212-S.jpg|Virginia O'Hanlon DSCF5596-S.jpg|Charlie Brown & his Kite DSCF4313-S.jpg|Artie the Pirate gobble.PNG|Gorgeous Gobbler greg.PNG|Greg Heffley holiday.PNG|Stocking with Tim The Teddy Magic.PNG|Abby Cadabby Oh yeah.PNG|Kool Aid Man julius.PNG|Julius rabbit.PNG|Peter Rabbit red.PNG|Red the Angry Bird Rex.PNG|Rex the Dinosaur snuggle.PNG|Snuggle the Bear trixie.PNG|Trixie the Bouncing Dog trolls.PNG|Trolls yum.PNG|Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Cream Cone candy cane.PNG|Red and White Candy Cane Little bill.PNG|Little Bill scoobt dog.PNG|Scooby Doo Snoopdog.PNG|Flying ace Snoopy Humpty.PNG|Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty heart.PNG|Keith Haring's Figure with Heart Drummer.PNG|Little Drummer boy cute.PNG|Little Cloud sunny.PNG|Sunny the Snowpal elfs.PNG|Fleck, Bjorn, And Jojo From The Christmas Chronicles pig.PNG|Hamlet the Balloon School Pig 2016.PNG|Greg Heffley (Version 2) harold 3.PNG|Harold the Baseball player DSCF9375-S.jpg|The Grinch and Max charlie brown model.PNG|Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football gettyimages-140661877-612x612.jpg|Mr. Monopoly Dudley model.PNG|Dudley the Dragon MODEL66767657657876876867.PNG|Harold the Policeman model665665856870.PNG|Cloe the Clown pikachumodel.PNG|Pikachu D0C4DD49-CED3-4DE1-AC67-362512516A89.jpeg|Jeff Koon's Rabbit toothless-macys.jpg|Toothless the Dragon 543543543.PNG|Spider-Man 76767.png|Barney 4342343423.png|Chicken Little 543543643.png|M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays 444343.png|Kermit the Frog (1st Version, Universal studios version) 2352532523.png|Woody Woodpecker 532523532.png|Kermit the frog 532532523.png|World Peace 77777757364364.png|Ask Jeeves 43647574564646436436436.png|Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (Birthday Version) j4tt4t43t4543543.png|Garfield With Pooky chhese.png|Cheesasaurus Rex 64575436436.png|Candy Cane (original version) Christmas stocking.png|Christmas Stocking FIJWF-GGGPI3-JK3OK-023J.png|Santa Claus 754234234523563.png|Toy Soldier (50s Version) Elsiemodel.png|Elsie the Cow 544675.png|Raggedy Ann (Macy's Windows version) 46575.png|The Firefighter (40s version) 8635vcrfeewtwe.png|Cloe the Holiday Clown (1994 version) 454624343-dkdow-4335.png|Teddy Bear Snoopwoop302480237.png|Astronaut Snoopy 553325223.png|Betty Boop Ggggg5g564563654.png|Felix the Cat (Universal Studios version) 7u678u.png|Ronald McDonald (2nd Version) DSCF7620-X2.jpg|Ronald McDonald (3rd Version) Wwiiggllee--wwoorrmm.png|Wiggle Worm jimmymodel.png|Jimmy Neutron E6386A5B-E2DD-45BD-94EA-9F2AE295E1D9.jpeg|Honey Nut Cheerios Bee Screenshot_23.png|Beaver Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Balloon Facts